1991_new_world_orderfandomcom-20200215-history
PBS Kids: Neo-Cyberchase Galactica USA!
Special Note: '''Please note that this scenario is meant to be read as satorial entertainment, not as an accurate prediction of the future. Also note that the viewpoints and opinions that may come across in this scenario are not necessarily the viewpoints and opinions of the author. '' The show '''Also see-''Cyberchase Galactica, PBS Kids TV show. The clasic Cyberchase show had Followed the legendary and awesome adventures of three extraordinary shool kids kids, collectively called The CyberSquad. Cyberchase Galactica was a late 21st and early 22nd century educational/entertainment show by PBS Kids. It was meant to be both a humorous production and a serious, morally accurate one that reflected student life in 22nd century California after the 20 year Japanese occupation. American then sold the franchise and it became a major Martian colonist, Canadian, Mexican, Japanese, S.Korean, Peruvian, Guatemalan, Dutch, South African TV cartoon show success. Russia had annexed the Aleutian Islands in 2094 and China lost the battle of Guam some years earlier, but Bushido code was all the rage in Japan and it's colonies of Taiwan and Wake Atoll. The USA had been shafted at the Battle of Stika by the Sino-Russian fleet in 2075, but Canada, Mexico and Japan stole the cookies and took the embattled land south of Vancouver in rival campaigns with out much of a fight. Locations mentioned See-''Cyberchase Galactica PBS Kids TV show.'' Characters #Sheila's life long friend Anna Robinson-Matsu was a major stabilising influence in her life. #Maggie Libertine principle of Pinhead High School. She had a diabetic Persian cat called Phyllis. #Sheila's younger sister Agness. #Susan (originally Steve) Smith was a struggling transsexual that came in to Sacramento from Berkeley. #Susan's younger sister Bekki. #Anna Macaulay was an un-assimilated American from Reno. Her story-lines warn of the social tensions between those who live in and outside of the occupation zone. #Sheila's depressive and defeatist school mate, Hiroko Anderson. #Kiki Hakkenen was the child of 2 Finnish tourists who got trapped in Sacramento during the invasion. # Rachel Burns was an adopted Australian orphan and Kiki's friend. # Sacrimento's Mayor Jane Morrison has to keep a fine line between local liberal ideas and a bullying Prefect. #Mayor Morrison daughter, Leah, was a covert D.R.M. movement member and computer hacker. She was regularly beaten up by Japanese and Russian cops. #Sacrimento's mayor Jane Morrison has to keep a fine line between local liberal ideas and a bullying Prefect. #The computer geek and D.R.M. operative Kate Black was a major source of trouble for all the cast until she was exicuted in Santa Babra by the Japanese. #Katie Ping was a conscience stricken and geeky Chinese settler's child. Leading plots and story lines #Sacramento's Mayor Jane Morrison has to keep a fine line between local liberal ideas and a bullying Prefect. This was difficult because here rebellious daughter, Leah, was a covert D.R.M. movement member and computer hacker. This was supposed to tackle the issues of teenage rebellion, political oppression and and family breakdown. #The computer geek and D.R.M. operative Kate Black was a major cause of trouble for all the cast until she was shot by a LA electro-laser firing squad in the last episode. #Susan (originally Steve) Smith struggles with her academia and Burnt-end High School even after tinting her hair blue. Her story-line covered the issues surrounding transsexual lifestyles under the harsh Japanese rule. #Anna Macaulay was an un-assimilated American from Reno. Her story-lines warn of the social tensions between those who live in and outside of the occupation zone. At one point, Sheila forces her to were a kimono to school in 2 episodes as a prank. #Sheila is a erudite descendant of the CyberClub and the story's protagonist. #Katie Ping was a conscience stricken and geeky Chinese settler's child. This related fact that many of the children did not like what there parents were getting up to. Images Yumemi Yumeno2.jpg|The computer geek and D.R.M. operative Kate Black is shot by a LA electro-laser firing squad in the last episode. Katarina.jpg|Sacrimento's confused Mayor Jane Morrison has to keep a fine line between local liberal ideas and a bullying Prefect. Morino18.jpg|Mayor Morrison daughter, Leah, was a covert D.R.M. movement member and computer hacker. She was regularly beaten up by Japanese and Russian cops. TomokoTakase.png|The conscious stricken and geeky Chinese settler's child Katie Ping. Noriko5.jpg|Maggie Libertine (and her cat Phyllis), principle of Pinhead High School, Sacramento, California. Lita Kino (Uniform).jpg|Sheila's life long friend from Longend High School, Anna Robinson-Matsu. Rini (Uniform).gif|Sheila's younger sister Agness. Mina (Sailor Moon).png|Kiki was a loyal school mate and confident of Sheila's. Young Hotaru.png|Susan's younger sister Bekki. Amy Anderson.jpg|Susan (originally Steve) Smith was a struggling transsexual that came in to Sacramento from Berkeley. Usagi tsukino gif 123456.gif|Sheila Johnson doing a punishment at Pinhead High School for eating at class. I Wuv You.jpg Evil Serena.jpg|Sheila Johnson forces Anna Macaulay to were a kimono to school as a prank. Raye Hino (Civilian).png|Anna Macaulay was an un-assimilated American from Reno. Her story-lines warn of the social tensions between those who live in and outside of the occupation zone. Oh Geez.jpg Ami61.jpg|Susan (originally Steve) Smith struggles with her academia ant Burnt-end High School even after tinting her hair blue. Her story-line covered the issues surrounding transsexual lifestyles under the harsh Japanese rule. Usagisinging.png|Kiki Hakkenen and her orphaned Australian friend Rachel Burns singing in a L.A. karioki bar. Mika Kayama28.jpg|A scine from Anna's troubled childhood. 124699.jpg|Sheila's 18th birthday party. 073050.jpg|Sheila with here devoted school mate, Hiroko Anderson. 008-0.jpg 003-0.jpg 085.jpg 219.jpg Reika Nishimura crystal.jpg Category:Scenario Cyberchase TV Category:PBS Kids Category:United States of America Category:USA Category:Japan Category:Canada Category:United States Category:TV Shows Category:Media Category:Russia